The Darkness in us all
by kyuuketsukiAkuma-chan
Summary: A mysterious stranger appears on the doorstep of the Phantomhive manor at midnight. What will happen next? Read on to find out. LEMONS EVERYWHERE SebastianXOC
1. Beneath a moonless sky

_It has been awhile yes! I am back from a very long break of not writing and this will be my first fanfic since then! I will try to make this as good as possible and your reviews will help out a lot. For most of the story I MIGHT ask you (my readers) to tell me what you would enjoy to happen in the next chapter. This will be a SebastianXOC so I hope you enjoy! (oh and please tell me if a sentence does not make sense or if a word is not spelled correctly etc. I'm always willing to improve on those things) ON WITH THE STORY!_

**Disclaimer:** _Kuroshitsuji_ aka _Black Butler_ and recognizable characters belong to Yana Toboso and affiliates etc. etc. I do not own them. But I do own my OCs.

**Kuroshitsuji: Black Butler**

**OC's POV**

'Midnight, perfect.' Sighing as I located the mansions doors, I calmed down my vampiric powers as I used the giant door knocker to alert my presence to one of my oldest family friends. Its such a beautiful night even if there is no moon tonight. I was shocked, a very tall and dare I say very dashing man wearing a butlers suit opened the door.

'Tanaka must have died in the fire; I will have to ask where to pay my respects.'

**Sebastian's POV**

I hear a low knock coming from the front door. "Who would be coming around at this hour? Oh well taking a small break from my stroll around the house shouldn't cause too much of a problem." Upon opening the door I saw what can only be described of as Goddess of the Night, dark hair falling down her back in loose waves half of it up and the rest skillfully kept down and swaying in the night breeze, hazel eyes shining in the moonlight; A deep scarlet corset with black lace trim showing off her immaculate breasts and waist over a black travel dress. A deity right in front of me, something a demons eye should not see, but low and behold I am, and behind her….is a very large and heavy looking stack of suitcases, wonderful…

"Hello? If you are done staring I was wondering if this is still the Phantomhive estate." The beauty had such a fiery voice; you could hear her passion and her confidence in one word.

"Excuse me mistress, yes this is indeed the Phantomhive manor. How may I be of assistance?" She brushed passed me like she didn't hear me! Only she did because as she walked by she ordered her luggage to be brought to the guest room on the south side. How did she know there was a room there?

"Excuse me mistress…."

"Mistress Aimee Viella, but please use my first name."

"..Mistress Aimee the young Master is resting and should not be awoken at this hour, do you have an address where he may call on you after he has his breakfast in the morning?"

She narrowed her eyes at me and I can swear that the glowed red, just for a second hmm.. I wonder what that was about.

"No I shall show myself in the morning when I'm awaken by you." She then proceeded to walk up the stairs and head to the south guest room. Sigh oh well she didn't seem dangerous, as I walked to her luggage I heard a mewing sound, investigating further I found a plump orange tabby who blinked, meowed, and purred at me. I took him up first. 'If she can convince the young master to allow this cat to stay then I will like her even more.' Finishing up her luggage she told me to wake her up right after I was done with the young master, I bid her a goodnight and continued on with my midnight patrol of the halls.

**Aimee's POV**

After the butler brought up the last of my things I told him when to wake me up, and he politely bid me a goodnight. As soon as the door was shut I scoffed yes good night indeed. I opened the large windows set out a nightgown that I wouldn't mind that butler seeing me in and departed for my nightly feed.

After wondering the cobbled streets of London for hours I came across some edible looking young men... all standing around dark alleys so I put on my most innocent look and walked down one of them. I smiled triumphantly when I heard their footsteps following me and seeing some more blocking my way out. Backing against the wall I pretended to beg for my life.

"Please don't hurt me I'll make you rich beyond your imagination just please!"

Then they got close enough. After I was done snacking I erased their memories and made my way back to the manor just before sunrise too!

Great sometime to cool down maybe I'll take a bath…

**Sebastian's POV**

Passing a window I see that the sun is rising, time to prepare for the young Master's day. Preparing the breakfast and the tea my mind goes off to last night. Specifically her from last night and how wonderful she looked. I must admit that I'm a little excited to see her in the morning.

Knocking on the door to the young Master's room not really expecting an answer I walk in.

"Young Master it's time to wake up. I've prepared your breakfast it is sitting in the dining room. You also have a guest who came sometime late last night; a Mistress Viella who has claimed the guest room in the south wing."

I dress the young boy and he finally realized what I said.

"Aimee arrived last night?! Bring her to breakfast immediately."

"Right away my Lord."

Leaving the young master to walk himself to breakfast I walked towards the south wing and heard…singing? Getting closer to the guest room where it was defiantly coming from I knocked lightly on the door.

"Are you awake Mistress Aimee the young Master has called for your immediate attendance to breakfast."

She opened the door for what seemed like an eternity if I was anything other than a demon I wouldn't have had the control to not rip the door off of its very hinges. I wasn't aware of how egger I was to see her again I will admit that I was quite shocked. When the door was finally open she was standing there in a very thin very short night gown. It showed off every curve of her body and it seemed to stick to her like she had just taken a bath, her wet hair and the scent of strawberries and raspberries tell me that she had done exactly that.

"Do you need help dressing I can send our maid Meyrin to assist you if you wish."

Though I'd rather help you myself...what is wrong with me I can normally behave. Something about this woman, there has to be something…

"No that's quite alright I can dress myself thank you tell Ciel that I will be down to breakfast momentarily."

With that she shut the door softly. As I made my way back to the dining hall to serve breakfast I pondered on my previous thoughts. What is wrong with me I haven't felt this lustful in a long time haven't needed a woman in a long time. She is atleast known by the Master so I must behave. Let's just hope she isn't here for very long.

**Aimee's POV**

That butler came to wake me up and the look on his face when he saw me this morning was even better when he saw me at night. Too bad he's Ciel's butler so I have to behave myself let's hope that I'm not here for long but if I am. Oh my well I'll just have to behave myself I can't get him in trouble that he won't be able to get himself out of. Eldest vampire and also their queen, that's just too much trouble for someone who is just a butler too bad too cause he is up there with demons for looks. "Well then what shall I wear today Thomas?" The plump orange tabby meowed and purred as he walked towards my amoire and pushed one of the doors open. He was sitting infront of it with his head tilted slightly until he came across his favorite dress, a beautiful colbat blue dress with a navy corset and black lace. "Of course my lovely boy, now I will need to tell this Butler Sebastian what you would like for breakfast when we get there." I slipped on my dress and corset, applied a very small amount of kohl and put on my boots, I felt ready for the day. "Now down to Ciel and his handsome butler." I walked birskly down the old halls remembering so much of this old house. "He had it rebuilt exactly the same as before, poor Ciel." I lamented as I arrived in the bining room where I was greated with one azure colored eye and one covered in an eye patch. Thomas bolted from my side to his lap in a matter of moments. "Someone else missed you I see." I said with a smile and a small laugh as I walked over to the table. "You know my rule about cats Aimee." He pretened to sound angry but seeing as how he was already petting him I knew he wouldn't kick Thomas out. "Should I tell Sebastian that Thomas will be having his favorite for breakfast?" "All these years Ciel and you still remember I'm tempted to hug you." He glared for a brief moment before turning his head and telling Sebastian to give Thomas a small bowl of milk and some shredded chicken from last nights dinner. Ciel turned to face me once again and I felt more than one pair of eyes on me before the butler turned and went to get Thomas' breakfast. Thomas then jumped down as laid by my feet patiently waiting for food. "I'm quite surprised that you're here Aimee. Why the sudden visit?" "When I reccived news of the fire I was unfortunately away and I couldn't leave until my busniess was completed. I was going to come and have the manor rebuilt, as a memorial of sorts, then when I heard that the manor was not only rebuilt but there was a young Phantomhive as its Master well you can imagine my shock. I had thought you died in the fire along with your parents, and you can't blame me really you humans are so suseptable to those kinds of things." As I said that last part the butler, who had walked in and was now placing the two bowls for Thomas at my feet, gave me the stranges look. "By the way is Tanaka still alive? Or is there a place I can pay my respects?" "Why would you think he is dead Aimee?" Ciel looked so perplexed as to why Tanaka would be dead he does have a new head butler after all and I told him as much. "Well your new head butler couldn't pass for him any day so as I assumed the worst." "No Tanaka is very much alive and gave Sebastian the postion himself the first time he saw him. He is a smart old man so he probably sensed something different about him but figured since he was with me, it was okay. Smart thing to demons do give off a strange sense after all." "You have a deamon butler." I could feel my face slide into a blank emotionless mask. Ciel has a demon for a butler, they don't do things for free. They eat your soul once your greatest wish is done. "Well I don't see a problem with it Aimee I'm willing to give up anything for my revenge. And anyway your not only the eldest vampire but also their queen." "THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULD HAVE COME TO ME CIEL!" Angry. I am angry, he could have come to me said something I would do anything for him and he knows this. But to go to a demon. I feel more eyes on me than there should be so I glance over at the butler…the demon. I know that my eyes are red and I'm not in the mood to calm myself at the moment. It's not that I particularly hate demons no I actually like them a great deal, but this one is going to eat Ciel's soul, that's a bit personal. "I didn't really have a choice Aimee, I had no idea where you were and I wasn't exactly in a postion to have someone go find you." I took a deep breath and calmed myself. "That doesn't change anything now does it Ciel. I will be staying with you until it is done." It looked like Ciel wanted to object. "And that is final. I may not have been here to prevent," I gestured to Sebastian. "this but I will be here for anything else." Ciel looked at me like I had grown two heads I rolled my eyes and since he is a demon I can play all I want, but I kept that to myself even though the look on Ciel's face told me he knew what I was thinking. Now I looked at Sebastian, he is handsome especially for a demon. "Now since I will be staying I will be needing some more permanent furnishings. I will be taking Sebastian with me. Now onto breakfast." And that was that, I started eating what had been placed infront of me it was delicious and soon we were done with breakfast. "I will be getting my coat and then we shall be off. Bring the carriage around." Sebastian bowed and left. "Thomas will stay here with you Ciel and I will know if we need to return." "Aimee, don't break my butler right away. I still need him after all." "Of course Ciel I'll be good. Promise." After that I went up to my room and grabbed my coat and was outside in a breath. I love being a vampire. "Let's go demon boy. I'd like to get this over with as soon as possible." He bowed and replied, "Of course Mistress Aimee. Although I'm surprised I couldn't tell what you are let alone who." I smirked "I tend to keep that fact a secret from most. I don't like to frighten the humans I have to be around. The Phantomhives have been close friends of mine for years now so of course they know my nature but I still hide it. But a demon now that is very unexpected of Ciel, how wonderful though you will make a wonderful play toy won't you." I whispered the last part under my breath. "Hm? Did you say anything else I didn't quite catch it." He leaned in closer and I felt his breath on my neck. "Now do you want to say that again?" Oh yes a fun play toy indeed. I slightly turned my head to him, licked my lips and smiled. "If your good Sebastian, you'll find out." I looked into his eyes and they were glowing crimson. "Do I get to you that much that you struggle to control yourself?" I said in a breathy voice and then giggled softly. He opened his mouth to reply and…

**Cliffy! **

**Sorry everyone I cant get to into it so early! So this will be the first chapter of Beneath a Moonless Sky!**

**R&R and yes hopefully I'm back! I am currently trying to finish my other stories as well so that will be a thing. Hope you like it!**


	2. Furniture and Frustrations

**Hello everyone! It's me Kyuu-chan! So I had an idea for The Darkness in us all. It's kind of rough but hopefully it'll turn out alright…Plus I had a review for this story and the review was in French so that made me a little happy. ALRIGHT ON WITH THE STORY**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters but I do own the OCs **

_*Flashback*_

_I slightly turned my head to him, licked my lips and smiled. "If your good Sebastian, you'll find out." I looked into his eyes and they were glowing crimson. "Do I get to you that much that you struggle to control yourself?" I said in a breathy voice and then giggled softly. He opened his mouth to reply and…_

_*End of Flashback*_

**Aimee's POV**

As I was waiting for his reply I partially felt the cab shift slightly and heard footsteps getting closer to the door. In the same instant that the door opened my head went back to my original position. I quickly stood to get out hiding the fact that Sebastian hadn't calmed himself.

"We're here miss." The confused cab driver said as he helped me out and then stared between Sebastian and me.

I smiled politely at him "Thank you, we shall be back shortly." I paused "and you need not worry yourself with matters that do not concern you." I felt Sebastian giving me a confused look while the cab driver just agreed with me and went back to sit in the driver's seat. After a short while we came to a furniture store that I knew held exactly what I wanted.

"What was that about?" Sebastian questioned when we were far enough away that humans couldn't hear us.

"Whatever do you mean Sebastian?" I asked as I was trying to figure out which bedframe would go with the vanity and armoire that I had previously chosen.

"What you said to the cab driver, was it really necessary?"

"I just didn't want him worrying his pretty little head about something that does not concern him that it all." I stated as I chose out a wrought iron bed frame with an intricately sculpted top end. I smiled "Now on to the bathroom." Since the room I will have has an adjoined bathroom I get to choose what would be in there as well. "Now what do you think Sebastian, what color shall my bathroom furnishings be?" I asked as I turned to him and clasped my hands in front of me causing my slight cleavage to be shown off even more. Tilting my head slightly I waited for an answer with a small smirk on my lips. "Sebastian?" He looked up at my slightly started. "Daydreaming are we? Now it is not polite to do that in the company of a lady. Do you do this while your with Ciel?"

"No _milady _I assure you that was the first time my mind wandered off like that." I smiled, I know he's lying and he knows that I know he's lying. Very fun indeed.

**Sebastian's POV**

She smiled at me and turned away, this woman is going to drive me crazy. I had heard that even young vampires can mess with even the most powerful demons mind but I had never heard what the eldest can do. I smirked as I followed her while she was looking at a rather big claw footed bathtub, definitely big enough for two people. She decided on the rest of her furnishings and paid. When the clerk asked if she needed an installer she politely declined saying that there was already someone to do exactly that…wait does she mean me? Walking back to the carriage I looked at her out of the corner of my eye, she is rather short compared to me and I can see straight down her

"...Right Sebastian?"

"Hm?" was she saying something? That's the second time today that I let my mind and eye wander. I looked back up to her face to see she was staring at me with a smile that reminded me of well me when I was doing something that the Young Master didn't like.

"I was saying that I don't need an installer because Ciel has a demon that he will let me use. A butler of the Phantomhive's can do that correct?" She said with a hint of fake doubt in her voice.

"Of course Mistress, if I couldn't do that much what kind of butler would I be?" I smiled as I repeated one of my catchphrases automatically. I heard a small giggle and looked down at her and saw that she was covering her mouth. I couldn't help but smile at the thought that I made her laugh, maybe she doesn't hate me after all.

We soon arrived at our carriage and we sat on opposite sides this time. I was looking out of the window and suddenly I heard a soft humming. I looked over at Aimee and she had her eyes closed and was humming a song that sounded familiar but I couldn't quite place it. We went over a bump in the road and some of her beautiful dark hair fell into her face. I leaned over to push it back and couldn't help but cup her cheek as I admired her perfect features.

As I was staring at her she opened her beautiful hazel eyes. When she realized that I was inches away from her face her eyes reddened slightly and darkened in a seductive way. She licked her lips and my eyes were drawn to them and her pink tongue before it disappeared behind her full lips. She brought her hand up to the one that was cupping her cheek and I first thought she was going to push me away, but she just laid it lightly on top of mine. I felt my eyes change as I realized that keeping my control while I was alone with her would be nearly impossible. I leaned down slowly when she started to speak in a whisper.

"I wonder how long you will be able to wait for play time. I wonder how much control the elder demons truly have. Tell me Sebastian how much control do you have?"

She was making this into a challenge? Well then.. "I will have you crawling to me my dearest." She smiled and leaned up to whisper in my ear. "Let us see who comes crawling to who." She flicked her tonuge over the shell of my ear and ppushed me back into my seat as the driver opened the door alerting us that we have arrived home. She glanced over at me with the darkend eyes once before she allowed the driver to help her out of the carriage and walked through the mansions front doors. Before she walked through the threshold she glanced back at me and licked her lips. I smirked, and thought, 'let the games begin..'

**Here is the not so long awaited second chapter! I'm actually really excited about this story and I can't wait to get feed back from all of you lovely viewers! Now I have the third chapter somewhat planned out and in the next couple of days will try to write, but I really want to hear what you all want from this story and have that become apart of it too! So please read and review and tell me your lovely ideas and I'll try to take them into consideration. Who knows maybe I'll write *SPECIAL* chapters that are 100% fan based depending on who likes what. Alright everyone I hope you really enjoy this story and I shall "see" you next chapter! 3 XoXo ~Kyuu-chan**


	3. Rules of the game

**Hello again my patient readers! It is I Kyuu-chan here with another chapter of The Darkness in us all! Like I said last chapter that I had this one somewhat laid out, so this might not have as many fan based ideas in it but I'm still considering doing the *SPECIAL* chapters later on maybe for special occasions or for complete randomness. Who know? **

**Disclaimer:** _Kuroshitsuji_ aka _Black Butler_ and recognizable characters belong to Yana Toboso and affiliates etc. etc. I do not own them. But I do own my OCs.

_*Flashback*_

_Before she walked through the threshold she glanced back at me and licked her lips. I smirked, and thought, 'let the games begin…'_

_*End of Flashback*_

**Aimee's POV**

I smirked as I walked through the door and saw the pile of furniture that I had purchased only hours ago. I turned hearing Sebastian walk through the door and smiled even wider.

"You and Finnian may bring these items to my chambers I will open the door when I am ready for them to be brought in." With that I turned on my heel and went to my room. When I opened the door I decided that I would put on tonight's evening attire. I took off my clothes and slipped on a deep purple strapless silk dress that hugged my curves perfectly; on top of that I put on a black mesh coat that went to mid-thigh. I fixed my make-up and made sure I looked irresistible. I made sure all my clothing was ready to be moved and everything was ready to be switched. I walked over to the door feeling like they were outside of my door and opened it. Sebastian had my bedframe and Finnian had my vanity I smiled.

"Good, now Finnian I want you to carefully follow me I want that in a specific place." I lead him to the wall next to the window and had him place it where I would be able to see the moon perfectly but I wouldn't get too much sun. It continued like that whenever they brought something new up. I would concentrate on Finnian only speaking to Sebastian to make sure he was putting the furniture where I wanted it. My tactic was working perfectly; by the time we had moved onto the bathroom I felt Sebastian's slight annoyance and jealousy hanging in the room. I couldn't help but smile knowing he'd be up in my room long after Finnian was done seeing as how he seemed useless in plumbing. Finnian had brought up the last of the new furniture and I dismissed him saying that I would call him if I needed any more help with my best flirting tone. After I shut the door Sebastian flung him arms to either side of my head.

"You couldn't wait until I turned around?" I pouted tilting my head to look back at him. "You're so impatient aren't you? Remember control my little demon." I smirked and turn around and leaned against the door.

"Are you done installing everything in my washroom?" He leaned down until his lips were at my ear and whispered "Of course_ Mistress_, if I couldn't do that much what kind of butler would I be?" He bit my ear lightly as I let my nails claw into his chest. Knowing that his ear was next to my lips I let out a soft gasp and heard a low growl. I licked the shell of his ear again but I gave him a little surprise when I let my tongue ring graze him.

**Sebastian's POV**

I felt her tongue on my ear but was surprised when I felt something cold and metallic brush against my ear. I looked at her and all she did was stick her tongue out showing of a little metal ball telling me that she had it pierced. I smirked and thought of how that would feel on certain places when she finally came crawling to me.

"Well what do we have here? Ladies do not have piercings now do they?" I asked as I leaned forward slightly smirking and showing off my fangs.

"Wouldn't you love to see what's on the rest of my body Sebastian?" She said in a breathy whisper and my attention was brought down to her bosom where I saw a hint of some sort of mark hidden by her corset. My eyes glowed as I felt my grip on my control give slightly but there was no way in hell I was losing this and giving her dominance. I heard a small giggle and focused to see that she was no longer in front of me. I turned and saw that she was sitting at her vanity with her legs crossed staring at me.

"Getting lost in our thoughts I see. Come now Sebastian our game cannot end so suddenly what fun would that be?" She smirked, showing off her fangs and letting herself become more vampiric. "Now it is a shame that you're tied down to young Ciel or I'd suggest that you use you demonic ability to play. Of could say something to Ciel he does love to indulge me and might take this as a game for him as well. He has never been able to beat me after all…" She said somewhat absentmindedly while biting her lower lip.

I smirked and silently agreed with her. "I will remember to bring that up to the Young Master when he calls me. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go prepare lunch." I bowed and walked out of the room leaving a smirking vampire watching me leave.

**Aimee's POV**

I chuckled to myself, yes I can't have us playing unequally now can I? How much fun could that be? None that's how much fun it would be. I pouted slightly wondering how old this demon was exactly, knowing a younger demon would have broken before this game started. Smirking I stood up and went to go see Ciel knowing that he would be in his study without even using my powers. Not even bothering to knock on the door I walked in.

"Don't you know how to knock?" He said without looking up, I know he didn't know it was me so I decided to tease him a little. Using my speed I ran behind him and threw my arms around him before he had a chance to move away. I smiled when he started yelling at me to get off; my smile only grew when I heard footsteps getting closer to the door at inhuman speed.

"Young Master are yo-"He stopped mid-sentence when he saw the scene. Ciel desperately trying to get me off of him, Ciel stopped his struggle when Sebastian started to laugh.

"Ciel I think your butler is laughing at you. Aren't you going to punish him?" I asked teasing him one of my favorite pastimes.

"No dear Aimee I think I'll let you do that instead you have decided to play your game with him after all." I smiled oh Ciel you know me all too well, and of course that got Sebastian's attention while I smirked and winked at him.

"My dear Ciel I think Sebastian has a request of sorts." I made no move to leave I wanted to hear this after all and I just love seeing Ciel's expressions when he realizes something that's quite obvious. I sat in a chair in front of the desk and waited.

Sebastian glanced at me and seeing that I wasn't leaving started. "Young Master it's come to my attention that this game Mistress Aimee and I are playing seems to be a contest of control." He paused trying to gauge Ciel's reaction. I sighed seeing that Ciel isn't quite making the connection to what Sebastian's trying to say.

"Sebastian I don't understand what you're trying to say. As long as this game does not interfere with our contract than I'm okay with it."

"Sebastian remember when I told you he could never win against me? He doesn't make connections well when it involves me." I mentioned and Ciel gave me a confused look.

"Some could assume that if I lost this game Young Master," Sebastian continued, "That it could count as a game _you _lost." Ciel realizing this fact seconds before Sebastian finished his sentence glared between us. "Sebastian I order you not to lose against her." I smirked and Sebastian gave him a look that basically said there would be a problem. "What?" Ciel confused with what could be so hard.

"Well Young Master since Mistress Aimee has all her…abilities and mine are so limited because of the contract. You must give me permission to be able to use my demonic power that is otherwise bound by our contract." He gave me a quick looked that said if Ciel allows it you're in for the ride of your life. I my smirk broke to a full grow smile as I watched Ciel ponder this knowing full well what the affect would be by him indirectly losing another game to me.

"What are the rules?" He questioned while looking between Sebastian and I.

"Whoever submits and allows the other to become dominant before any…escapade begins loses." I stated. "Sex of any kind is allowed but the one who allows the other to be dominant before it starts is the loser."

Ciel of course had many questions about these statements. "So one can be submissive during but not at the beginning."

"Correct."

"And what are the terms of being submissive from the beginning, surely the person to initiates."

"No as long as each person is fighting for dominance in the very beginning the game continues." I smiled. "Do we have an accord?"

"Sebastian I order you to not lose this game to Aimee use whatever power you need to but only on her and only when I do not need you. Understood?" Ciel sat back in his chair resting his head on the back of his hand and crossing his legs.

Sebastian smiled and bowed "Yes my lord." The energy in the room was intoxicating I felt the need to join in. So I let some of my own power radiate from my body allowing my fangs to grow and my eyes turn crimson as I smiled.

Then I giggled, "Then let the game," I looked between Ciel and Sebastian. "begin." I stood then and faced Sebastian. "So when will lunch be ready." I looked at him not bothering to adjust myself to look more human; he started for a moment and then said it should be ready within the hour. "I can't wait. I think I shall retire to my room for now and conclude some…personal business before then." I walked out of the room feeling both pairs of eyes on me as I left. Just as I started to wonder where Thomas went he ran up to my side and began walking back to my room with me.

"Mommy gets to play her favorite game Thomas." He looked up at me and meowed once before he turned away. I laughed under my breath and smiled thinking of all the wonderfully torturous things that I can do to a demon with access to all of his power. Returning to my room and opening my door Thomas ran in and jumped up on the bed. "Comfy I hope." A half happy half sleepy meow was the reply I got before he fell asleep. I sighed and got to work writing letters to certain vampires letting them know what was happening and where I was etc. etc. it was such a pain but it needed to be done I guess.

**~Some time later~**

I just sent the letters off using a carrier crow, **(The vampire version of carrier pigeon) **when a knock on my door alerted me to Sebastian's appearance at my door. Turning around and letting the setting sun's rays wash over me I told him to come in. I decided that I would only look human when the other servants were around so I still had my vampiric appearance from earlier up. He walked in and shut the door.

"Lunch is ready _Mistress_." He said seductively. I smiled and slowly walked over to him as he rose.

"What are you serving?" I said in a breathy voice and licked my lips slowly watching him watch my tongue. Watching his eyes change from the controlled red to the glowing crimson is becoming one of my favorite things to do. "Well?" I tilted my head slightly when he didn't answer me.

"You shall be having rolled cabbage and potato mint salad with herbal tea." He stated.

"And what will you be having?" I questioned wondering and at the same time guessing his answer.

"You." He stated seductively and left the room. I took a deep breath and thought to myself that I'm going to very much enjoy that. I licked my lips at the thought and started towards the dining room, Thomas at my heels.

**I'm going to end this chapter here and start the next one when Aimee sits down to lunch. I began this chapter basically right after I uploaded the second chapter. I feel so proud of this story in such an early stage of writing it. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews are appreciated! **

**XoXo**

**Kyuu-chan**


End file.
